


Just An Otter Night

by Dragonmancer



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cat, Folf, Furry, Gay, Love, M/M, Night, otter - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmancer/pseuds/Dragonmancer
Summary: Kitsunaki is a Folf who finds himself alone, with his family unable to visit him because of some bad weather.However, he finds himself within the presence of a interesting stranger named Oat, who he maybe falls in love with.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This story started as a joke in a discord server I am in, where we shipped two members together.At first we wanted someone to draw a picture of their characters kissing, but I asked why should we stop there?Hope you can enjoy this strange love story.(btw first time writing a romance story, so forgive me if things seem off. Oh yeah, and please note that Kitsunaki is a folf even though in the story he is referred to as a fox. This was a mistake I didn't notice till after I wrote it and my editor-also me by the way-was to lazy to fix it.)
Kudos: 2





	Just An Otter Night

Just An Otter Night  
By Raymora Mayven  
Kitsunaki stared blankly at the letter he held in his paws. While the message was clear, and so was its reasoning, he could still feel the gloom and desipre swelling within him. He had wished that the recent weather wouldn’t interfere with his family’s visit, but that dream had been crushed under the weight of the unforgiving storm that overcame the lands.   
The folf sighed, letting the message fall on to the table, next to the bowl of oranges that he was eating, trying to fight back the tears that were building within his eyes.   
“It's pointless to cry,” he mutters with a sigh, slumping into the wooden chair. Winter was the only time he had a break from his work; it was rough living on his own for so long. Every year, Kit’s family comes down to visit for the winter. It was the only time he was able to see them.   
And for the first time in years, Kit would be alone for the winter.   
A dim lantern sat at the center of the table, the only light source he had other than the occasional flash of lightning that shined through the windows of his humble cabin. Sounds of the creaking walls echoed throughout the small building, for a moment Kit wondered if the walls were strong enough to withstand the force of the excellerating winds.   
As if the day wasn’t bad enough.  
There wasn’t anything Kit could do now, nightfall had already taken place and this storm wouldn’t allow him to leave his own home. With nothing more to do but fall deeper into his sorrows, the folf laid his head upon the table; there was no point in trying to sleep, as the storm would keep him awake all night.   
Knock, knock, knock.  
Kitsunaki flinched in his chair, snapping upright and jerking his head towards the source of the noise. It wasn’t the usual torrenting winds that he grew accustomed to, no. This was too natural, far to deliberate.   
Knock, Knock, knock.   
This time, Kit was able to hear where it was coming from, and shuddered from fear. Another series of knocks was heard, with more intensity and volume than before. There was no doubt: someone was at his door.   
Who would be crazy enough to be outside during such an event? He wondered, slowly standing from the chair. Kit wasn’t expecting someone, which made him paranoid as he approached the door. Anyone could be out there, killers, robbers or even worse. Still, what if it was someone who needed help? Could he really turn a blind eye to someone in need? The orange folf peered outside his window, hiding a majority of his body within his room in case he needed to hide.  
Rain poured down upon the window, along with the darkness of the night it was quite hard to see outside. However, Kit noticed gray blur standing in front of his door, tapping again with increased vigor. A strange blue glow emanating from the top of the creature.   
He felt bad for the poor creature, sitting out there in the cold of the storm. Whatever the right decision was, Kit wasn’t going to let them suffer any longer.   
The door swung open the moment he unlocked it, the force of the wind and the strange creature rushing inside.   
“Brrr! It is really cold out there.” he squealed. It was an ottercat, one not much taller than Kit and seemed to carry an aura of energy around him. Gray fur covered his body, with a patch of brown under his neck. But what really stood out about him, was both his hair and his eyes glowed bright blue.   
Kit said nothing, only watching as the ottercat ran across his living room, leaving a trail of water and mud in his wake. It wasn’t going to be fun to clean that up, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to speak.   
“Woah,” the ottercat said in astonishment. “Your house is really pretty.” His voice was light, careless and fun. It was welcoming, for he addressed Kit not as a stranger, but like someone he had known for a while.   
He wasn’t sure why he had such trouble talking to him. Something about this ottercat made him feel nervous, but not in an evil, malicious way. More of an overly friendly and interested way.   
With a nervous laugh, he thanked the ottercat for the compliment. “Er, but it isn’t really much. Just somewhere to stay dry,” he added, turning his attention towards the stranger, who replied with a friendly smile. It was a simple gesture, but it stuck in Kit’s mind, he couldn’t help but smile back.   
“Hey, I don’t want to be mean or anything, but can you be a bit more careful? You’re kind of tracking mud all over the place.” he said kindly. The ottercat stopped and turned around, gasping as he noticed the trail he had tracked in.   
Then, he shrugged and laughed, “My bad. I was just so excited to get out of that cold. Here, let me clean up.” Nowhere in his tone showed any signs of worry, and he was nice enough to offer to clean up his own mess. Kit liked that about him, he was worried this stranger would be a rude, grouchy individual. He was pleased to be wrong.   
“So do you have a towel or something, so I can clean up sir folf,” he asked politely. Kit realized he was staring mindlessly at him, and excused himself to retrieve the towels.   
“Oh, right. I’m Kitsunaki by the way.”  
“Oat.”  
Oat, what an interesting name he thought as he made his way to the back of his house, a closet where he kept his towels in. He retrieved three of the larger ones, one for him and the others to clean up.   
When he returned, he saw Oat standing before him, the strange ottercat hadn’t yet noticed the folf’s return, for he had returned to studying the room. Immediately, Kit’s eyes locked on to Oat’s hair, on to the gentle glow that shined so proudly. Never before had he seen anything like it, it was friendly, welcoming, beautiful. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch it and...  
“You good?” Oat asked, his sudden speech jolted Kit from his mind. He gave him a confused look, to which Oat responded with, “Heh, Checking out my hair I see.”  
Kitsunaki flushed with embarrassment, he could feel his face become warm, and at that moment he was very thankful his fur was orange, otherwise Oat might have been able to see him grow red. Nevertheless, the ottercat noticed something and was about to speak.   
“Here's the towels, One for you and one for the floor.” he interjected and flung the towels onto Oat, who caught them in his arms. The ottercat gave Kit a curious look, then began to clean up on the floor.   
During the time which the duo cleaned the floor, Kit focused all his effort into cleaning, rather than looking at Oat. It was not easy by far, on more than one occasion he found himself looking right at the gray ottercat, watching him with great interest. All the while he felt something brewing inside of him, a strange feeling that he had never felt before.   
They worked separately, with Kit cleaning the mess from the door and Oat cleaning from his current position by the wall. Kit found the work peaceful, it was nice to be able to take his mind off the storm and on to something else. Once again he looked up to see how Oat was doing, but as he tilted his head he saw that Oat was crawling right in front of him, looking directly at him.  
Both of them stood face to face, eyes locked upon each other. The ottercat still carried his smile that lighted the room more than his glowing hair. His pure blue pupiless eyes would have driven anyone else away, but Kit thought it made Oat all the more interesting.   
It was just a moment, less than a minute yet somehow longer than an eternity. Oat’s snout was right there, so close to his own but he resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, tempting as it was Kit denied any strain of affection that built up. Never before did he think he would be in this situation, especially with another male! Every moment he stared into Oat’s eyes created a new desire for him, but he couldn’t break away.   
“Are you done?” Oat inquired, pulling his face away from Kit, who tried to hide his disappointment. The folf looked for an explanation, until he realized that Oat was asking if he was done with cleaning.   
That’s why he was looking at me, he was just trying to get my attention, Kit told himself, standing onto his feat. He nods and thanks Oat for his help.   
“Oh please, you don’t have to thank me, I made the mess after all.” he laughed. “Besides, I felt bad about ruining your beautiful house.” he added, waving his paw at the rest of the house.   
To be honest, Kit didn’t really think much of his house. To him, it was just shelter. Yet Oat seemed to be impressed with it, and that was enough to make him feel better about it.   
While Kit was thinking of his next action, Oat torotted to the window and awed. “Wow, looks like the storm has settled for now.” he pointed out. It was true, the winds had died and no more thunder could be heard. Even the heavy downpour has turned into a slight drizzle. “I should probably leave now, Damnum’s most likely worrying his head off right now. Sorry to bother you-”  
“Wait, you surely must be hungry!” Kitsunaki blurted. As soon as he heard his own voice, he felt major regret and slight embrasement.   
He was certain that Oat would decline his offer, which oddly made him feel sad. Wouldn’t he be happy to be alone again, away from these strange and conflicting emotions? Then again, he was feeling very lonely right now and Oat’s presence calmed him.   
To his surprise-and relief-Oat agreed that he was rather hungry. The folf hid his smile and invited him to his kitchen.   
Kit was a little worried about showing Oat his kitchen. It was much smaller than the center room of his house, a small table with four chairs and a single furnace in the corner. Nevertheless, Oat was amazed by it.  
“This place is great!” he announced, taking in the scenery. Then, the ottercat joyfully sprung into one of the chairs. “A little less comfortable than I imagined, but still amazing nonetheless! You are a folf who knows how to live.”  
Out of everything that he had endured over the years, Kit had no idea how to respond to that. Biting his tongue, he manages to nod and makes his way to the small pantry that was near the table.   
As he opened it, his heart sank when he remembered he had yet to restock his food storage. How embarrassing was that, to invite someone to eat and have no food. Gathering his breath, he turned to face Oat, who was stuffing his face with an orange.   
Kit gasped in relief, happy to avoid a truly embarrassing conversation. He softly closes the pantry and returns to the table, taking a seat across from Oat.   
Even the way Oat ate was full of energy, quickly peeling off the skin and devouring the orange in a matter of seconds. Kit couldn’t help but laugh from how ridiculous it looked. He also couldn’t keep himself from saying, “You really like oranges, don’t you.”  
Oat giggled and gobbled the orange up. “You bet! Oranges are the greatest fruit in all of existence. I’m sure I could live off them if I needed to.” he cried. It was strange to see someone so happy, especially someone who looked older than Kit.  
“You probably like them as much as I do, I mean you’re practically an orange yourself.” Oat joked.  
At first, Kit didn’t understand what he was talking about, but it was quite obvious when he looked at his orange fur.   
“While I do love oranges, that isn’t the reason my fur is orange. If that was the case, then you must be a real big fan of blueberry.” Kit said, now returning a smile to Oat, who also laughed.   
This was followed by a lot more ‘you are what you eat’ theories and a lot of laughter. Soon the conversation moved onto another topic, and another and one more after that. During this time, both Oat and Kitsunaki ate the oranges from the wooden bowl at the middle of the table.   
Hours flew by, filled with jokes, playful jests and lots of joyful energy. They didn’t look away from each other at all, Kitsunaki fully embraced and even welcomed Oat’s upbeat, albeit a tiny bit annoying, attitude. He still didn’t understand what was the strange feeling building within him, but he tried not to put too much thought into it.   
At one point during the night the duo ended up in a very interesting conversation about soup. Without looking down at the bowl, Kitsunaki reached for another orange. Something strange brushed on his paw, thinking it was an orange, Kit grabbed onto it. It didn’t feel like an orange, it was soft and had a warm feeling to it. Oat started to giggle, and Kit toar his paw back as he realized what had just happened.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were out of oranges. Wow, we devoured them, didn’t we.” he tried to give a nervous laugh, but it came off as a squeak instead. Oat agreed and laughed as well, flexing his paw.   
It was strange. Oat’s paw felt warmer than Kit’s, and the very touch of it was relaxing, like he had just satisfied some hidden need.   
“You don’t have to act like that, you know.” Oat started. His smile was different, instead of the friendly, passive smile that he normally woar, this one was brighter, more gentle and a lot more charming. Before Kit could ask what he was talking about, Oat added, “You’re obviously into me.”   
The folf was taken aback by this sudden statement, his ears fell as he felt the skin on his snout grow warm. “Heh, I just find you interesting. Never seen glowing hair before.” he gasped, doing his best not to stutter. That was true of course, but both of them knew it wasn’t the only reason. “You’re different from everyone else I’ve met.”  
“Yeah, I know. You’re not the first person to say that. Still, you should see my brother, he is covered in all kinds of glowing scars.” He didn’t sound offended or disappointed, in fact his voice was just as cheerful as ever. “But I don’t know why. Whenever I ask my Damnum about them he just growls and turns away. Strange guy. But he is family, and family is forever, I think. Something like that.”   
The word family crept into Kit’s mind, as he remembered the letter that sat directly in front of Oat, who followed his gaze to the red outlined paper. Kit quickly tried to reach for the letter, but Oat snactched it right off the table. He didn’t want Oat to read the letter, but he made no effort to stop him.  
Kitsunaki turned away from him, wishing he had put the letter away before all this happened. Oat stared at the letter for a few seconds, after which he set it down softly and turned towards the sad looking folf.   
Rain started to pour once again, but that wasn’t Kit’s problem. Now, Kit was worried that he had just ruined what had been a very enjoyable night. However, as he looked towards the window, almost cursing the weather pointlessly, he felt a warm touch on his paw.   
He slowly twisted his head back to the table, to find Oat taking his paws into his own, his warming smile washing away some of Kitsunaki’s sorrows. “It’s funny that you call me different, when that is exactly how I would describe you.” he said firmly.   
That was not the reaction Kit anticipated. He thought Oat was just going to say some generic quote like ‘ do not feel bad or it’ll get better’. The ottercat seems to enjoy the folf’s reaction, tilting his snout so he was at eye level with Kit.   
“Me, different? I guess in the sense that I am my own person and-”  
“Not like that silly.” he interrupted, pulling Kit closer to him. “All the adults I’ve met are so strict, serious and far too focused on their own work. Even Damnum,-my brother if that wasn’t already clear-, has little time for anything fun.” His gentle eyes matched Kit’s own, who gave the ottercat his full attention.   
“Not you. You’re different. And I know, We’ve only known each other for just the night, but I have already learned so much about you. You’re funny, open to ideas and very respectful, modest and very kind. Come on, how many people in this world would let a complete stranger in the middle of the night into their home-which I am very grateful for by the way.”  
“Well, I just think that life is far too short. If I spend all my time acting serious and ‘mature’ I won’t have any time to enjoy it.” Kit explained.   
“Exactly! I for one would rather enjoy my life instead of stressing about something that won’t matter when I’m dead.” Oat agreed.   
It was amazing that Kit found someone else who shared his beliefs. Most of his life, people didn’t see him as an adult because of how he acted. Yet, here was someone who saw the world the same way he did. Still, the kind words from Oat made Kit blush, which he attempted to cover his snout with his paws, but Oat kept a firm hold on them.   
“I’ve never seen the point in hiding my feelings so I’ll just say it: Kitsunaki, I like you. And I know, we’ve only known each other for this night, but that is all I need for me to know that I want you in my life.” Oat did not sutter, his voice was as clear and deliberate as can be. He meant every word he just said.   
Winds howled from outside, as the storm had returned to full force. The downpour weighed heavily upon the house. It sounded like a nightmare, but Kit didn’t pay attention to any of it. His only focus was on Oat, and the pounding rhythm of his heart.   
Oat pulled his head forward, their snouts practically touching at this point. Every part of Kit told him this was wrong, that Oat’s feeling wasn’t mutual. His checks burned with such embarrassment, he wondered if his fur was going to ignite from it.   
The ottercat pulled him forward, his warm smile melting his way into Kit’s heart. He knew what was about to happen, and he was unsure if he wanted it.   
“W-w-wait.”   
“Shh, I know you want this as much as I do”  
“But I’m not ga-” Before Kitsunaki could finish his protest, Oat pushed his snout forward, and kissed the folf on his muzzle.  
“Ack!” Oat yelped as Kit threw himself off the chair, and landed on the cold floor. He was completely embarrassed, ashamed of himself. Facing the floor, the last thing he wanted now was to face Oat again. It wasn’t his plan to be so rude, but he had no other way. No longer was he sad, now he was angry. However, he wasn’t mad at Oat.  
He was angry at himself.   
Three days ago, Kitsunaki received a letter from his family. There was a massive storm heading towards his home and it would be too dangerous to travel. Family visits were the one thing Kit always looked forward to.  
To learn that his family wasn’t able to make it, really hurt him. Tonight was supposed to be the night they arrived. Sadly, he knew that it was going to be just another night.   
Until Oat showed up.   
The strange ottercat was full of life, constantly happy and always up for a joke. He couldn’t deny it any longer: he enjoyed being with Oat. His presence was warm, friendly. He talked without any fear, like he didn’t care what people thought about him. Slightly weird, but all the more charming. Kit was slightly ashamed to admit it, but he had more fun with Oat than he ever did with his family.   
Kitsunaki shamefully looked up towards Oat, scared that he had fled in his moment of self pity. But to both his surprise, and delight, he found himself being watched by an ottercat who was unphased at Kit’s previous reaction.   
“You ok? For a moment I thought I was going to have to get Damnum to help me hide a body.” He said playfully, extending a paw to Kitsunaki, who did not hesitate to grab it.   
Once Kitsunaki was back on his feet, he started at the taller ottercat, and with a smile he said, “I’m going to have to take a look at that chair, the old thing was bound to break eventually.” They both broke into laughter, as Kit slowly reached for Oat’s paws, who gave him a proud smile. “Now, where were we?”  
“I think you were saying something about not being-”  
Kitsunaki didn’t wait for Oat to finish, immediately leaning forward and kissing him on his snout.   
This wasn’t just another night, he told himself as he welcomed Oat’s embrace.  
This was the greatest night of my life.


End file.
